Módulo:Versión
Writing a module out of Template:Ver to have error checking without using #ifexist --It'll be more intuitive to use once done local p = {} local VersionData = mw.loadData( "Módulo:Versión/data" ) local Shared = require( "Módulo:Shared" ) --Gets a version by name or by alias --Case insensitive function p.getVersion(name) if(name nil) then return nil end for i, Version in pairs(VersionData"Versiones") do if(string.upper(Version.Name) string.upper(name) or string.upper(Version.ShortName) string.upper(name)) then return Version, i elseif(Version.Aliases ~= nil and Shared.contains(Version.Aliases, name, true)) then return Version, i end end return nil end function p.getVersionLink(frame) local name = frame.args ~= nil and frame.args1 or frame local color = frame.args ~= nil and frame.args.color or nil local short = frame.args ~= nil and frame.args.short or "false" local Version = p.getVersion(Shared.trim(name)) local name = '' if string.upper(short) "TRUE" then name = Version.ShortName else name = Version.Name end if(Version nil) then return "ERROR: No se encontró tal versión" elseif color ~= nil then return ""..name.."" else return ""..name.."" end end function p.getVersionDate(name) local Version = p.getVersion(name) if(Version nil) then return nil else return Version.Date end end local function getToCLine(parent) --create a line for table of contents local prevParent = nil local result = "" local LinkTemp ={} for j, Version in pairs(VersionData"Versiones") do local bracket = ""--reseting the brackets local bracket2 = "" if Version.Parent parent then if prevParent nil then --check if we've been here before if Version.ParentName ~= nil then result = ""..Version.ParentName..": " else result = "Actualización "..Version.Parent..": " end elseif prevParent ~= nil then --been here -> add spacer result = result.." • " end local shortname = string.upper(string.sub(Version.ShortName,1,1)) --getting the first letter if shortname "U" or shortname "V" then --bolding the link if Update or Vanilla bracket = "" bracket2 = "" end LinkTemp = mw.text.split(Version.Link, "#", true)--since ToC is used on Update pages only, and only "Name" links work in edit mode -> split the link and use second part of it on the next line result = result..bracket.."#"..LinkTemp2.."|"..Version.ShortName..bracket2 prevParent = Version.Parent --for checking if been in this "if" yet elseif prevParent ~= nil then -- ->return result if parent switches. The data is ordered so there's no need to loop through the rest for nothing return result end end return result --required for the latest update as the previous return's "if" doesn't come up true as it reaches the end of the data end local function getToCAllParents(parent) --getting all Parent strings of a certain Update --Input: 0=Closed beta, 7=U7, 12=U12 etc local parents ={} local hash = {} local parentTemp = {} local result = "" for j, Version in pairs(VersionData"Versiones") do if not hashVersion.Parent then --if this Version.Parent isn't in table hash, then parentTemp = mw.text.split(Version.Parent, ".", true) --splitting the Parent to a temp table if parent parentTemp1 then --comparing the function input(parent) and the temp table's first string parents#parents+1 = Version.Parent --if true, add the current V.Parent to table parents at position 1+current lenght hashVersion.Parent = true --add V.Parent to table "hash" and assign value "true" to the V.Parent to prevent duplicate entries in table "parents" end end end return parents end local function UpdateTrim(str) return (str:gsub("^%a*%s(.-)$", "%1")) end function p.getToCLines(frame) local parent = frame.args ~= nil and frame.args1 or frame local result = "" local parents = getToCAllParents(parent) for i,v in pairs(parents) do result = result..getToCLine(v) if i < #parents then result = result.." " end end if result "" then return "Versión no válida" end return result end function p.getAllVersions(frame) local result = '' for i, v in pairs(VersionData"Versiones") do result = result..'\n* '..p.getVersionLink(v.Name) end return result end function p.lastVersion(frame) local color = frame.args"color" local uCount = 0 for b, update in pairs(VersionData"Versiones") do uCount = uCount+1 end local latestUpdate = VersionData"Versiones"uCount if color ~= nil then return ''..latestUpdate.Name..'' else return ''..latestUpdate.Name..'' end end return p